smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bette Sans Souci (Earth 1)
The Ten Rings (Earth-1) |relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human/Metahuman |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 8 Episode 2: |death= }} Bette Sans Souci is a metahuman with the ability to project high frequency energy blasts in the form of explosions. She was also a member of the under the codename: Plastique. She was also a member of the . Her current location was unknown until it was revealed that she works for The Ten Rings (Earth-1). Early life Bette was imprisoned in 's facility in Montana when she was only 12 after they found her to have powers. After took over LuthorCorp, all the prisoners were tagged and released. Bette escaped before being tagged; later, she told her friend Tommy about her past, and he led Tess Mercer straight to her. Season 8 Bette was released from the LuthorCorp facility in and made her way to Metropolis where she was on a bus being followed by LuthorCorp agents and . She recognized Tess and shot energy blasts at her, causing the bus to explode near the . was able to help the people off the bus, including Bette, and rescue Tess. found a staggering Bette in the street and went to help her, shouting over paramedics to help her. heard and went to check Bette. Bette was transported to the hospital, where Davis revealed to Chloe that Bette was an orphan and had no home. Davis offered a foster home to Bette but she refused and then Chloe offered to take her home until they found a better place. At Chloe's apartment, Clark came to talk to Bette after learning that the explosion was caused by a meteor freak. Bette told Clark that a street kid named Tommy blew up the bus and then offered to take Clark to him. After finding the boy, Bette shot energy blasts at Tommy and killed him, but Clark and Lois later deduced that Bette was lying due to shrapnel from the drums that had exploded near him having struck his body; the shrapnel should have been blown away from him if Tommy had used his power to trigger the explosion. Later on, Bette became nervous about being found out and tried to leave but Chloe insisted that she stay, which only angered Bette, accidentally exposing her powers by blowing up a cup. Bette explained that she was merely protecting herself on the bus. Chloe offered to help Bette, feeling sympathy for her, as they both experienced being prisoners at Black Creek. After thinking that Chloe would betray her soon, she attempted to blow up Chloe but Clark arrived and deflected the blast back on herself. Bette was then being taken to when Tess intercepted the truck and offered her the chance to save the world with other people like her, on the team of a special unit. Bette was initially skeptical, as she felt she didn't work well with others and was suspicious of Tess, having seen her at Black Creek. After Tess managed to convince her that she was the one that released her from captivity, Bette agreed to join Tess' team. After intense training, Bette and the other selected group of metahumans from Black Creek were made as a unit for Tess Mercer. Bette then adopted the codename of "Plastique". Bette and the were set the task of finding Chloe and Davis after they went on the run. When one of the members was killed by while trying to stop him, the team started to question Tess' real intentions. Bette proved to have forged a strong bond of trust in Tess and defended her, claiming that the protocol says attack Doomsday as a team and that Tess was the one who saved them from being locked up forever. Bette was unable to convince Livewire, who then mysteriously ended up dead. Livewire's death made Bette start to question what was happening and her suspicions laid with Tess after also died in mysterious circumstances and Clark revealed the truth that Tess had installed microchips in their heads to keep them under surveillance and kill them if they went out of her control. Feeling severely betrayed, Bette wanted revenge and forged an alliance with her teammate to destroy Tess. They deactivated the chips in their heads and went to the . Bette blew the door of Tess' room, knocking out Oliver in the process, and then took Tess hostage. They started to torture her so she would release the Black Creek files so they could find the other prisoners and form their own league of meta-humans. Clark then came to the rescue and tried to get through to Plastique but was unsuccessful. She told him she'd rather be with the bad guys and then an arrow hit her in the shoulder and knocked her out. After saving Tess, Oliver told Clark that Bette and her partner were incarcerated and taken away. Season 10 At some point after her incarceration, Bette was recruited by the . After traveled to Egypt to keep an eye on as a favor for , Bette infiltrated his camp by posing as a servant and was able to mark him with the Squad's chemical tracker. She was later present when freed from prison revealing him as a member of the . Physical Appearance Bette is a young woman with a slim build, hazel eyes and dark brown hair that contains blue and purple colored streaks in it. When Bette activates her abilities, her eyes glow a fiery orange/purple color. When first seen in " ", she was wearing punk-like clothes and accessories. When she re-appeared in " ", she looked slightly more mature, with darker hair and wearing her team's signature black leather outfit with the orb symbol on it. In " ", Bette appeared older, now with longer hair (which now only contained blue streaks in it). She wore a similar black, leather outfit only this one did not contain the Orb symbol. Bette has two tattoos—one on her right arm and one on her right breast. Personality Bette has a fiery personality and doesn't trust anybody. Even when Clark, Davis and Chloe were trying to help her out in her current situation she refused it and ended up being sent to . She is also very protective of herself and her own personal gain, as she killed Tommy after she realized her powers would be revealed. She is also very concerned with what people think of her, as when Tess offered her a job on her team with other people like her she warmed to the idea. When she discovered that Tess had been tracking her and the rest of the , as well as killing Livewire and Eva, she wanted revenge Powers and Abilities * Energy Projection: Bette has the power to project explosive forces from her body, causing a ring of golden light to pass over her eyes before doing so. She also appears to be somewhat immune to her own power, possibly through some form of invulnerability. Bette survived the bus explosion that she caused, even though she must have been near its epicenter. She also survived after her explosive charges bounced off of and rebound towards her, although it seems to have diffused after being reflected. It should be noted that when she gets angry her eyes get fiery with the explosive force she projects but in some cases she can hold it back. Appearances Notes *It's never explained if Bette's powers come from , from some other source or if she was born with them. However, she was part of *Although her debut episode was indeed called "Plastique", she adopts that codename for the first time in her second appearance in the show, in " ". Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Injustice League Members